Chlarry Series 1: Night At The Hospital
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot. While on a JL assignment to try and convince Spiderman to join them, Chloe agrees to keep an eye on an amnesiac Harry Osborn while Peter is out patrolling. Chloe/Harry


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Spiderman.**

_I wanted to experiment with a Harry/Chloe beginnings oneshot since I haven't seen this pairing before but think that it has promise. __**Spoiler**__? The whole of Smallville and the 3 Spiderman movies are all game._

* * *

When Peter Parker had called her up and said in his sheepish voice that he needed her to do a large favor for him, baby-sitting hadn't ever come up in Chloe's mind as a possible outcome. And yet here she was, in the hospital, standing next to Peter Parker, the superhero Ollie had been trying to convince to join the Justice League for the last couple of months.

"So, let me get this straight--you're saying that he's actually the Green Goblin, Jr." Chloe announced slowly, in a soft voice, as Peter finished telling her the long, dramatic story of the first Green Goblin and of Harry Osborn, his son.

"Yeah." Peter looked down at his feet, sadness etched in his every feature. "When his father died Harry saw me--_Spiderman_--bringing his body back and thought that I'd killed him. He only found out a little ago that I was Spiderman when Doc Octavius brought me bound to him." Peter closed his eyes a moment in a tired gesture. "When Harry didn't kill me I thought—I thought he might have forgiven me, but then he appeared in all of his Green Goblin glory and during the fight he got hurt and lost his memory."

"And you want me to keep an eye on him while you're out patrolling in case his memory returns or something bad happens." Chloe clarified.

Peter shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and nodded. "I know that this might seem trivial to you considering what you do--."

"Hey, no." Chloe raised her hand and cut off what he was about to say. "I had a friend of mine go amnesiac, and that was when he needed friendly faces the most, so I understand."

Peter gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Chloe. I'll really give joining the—er--_group_--a long thought."

"I'm not helping you to guilt trip you into joining." Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling at the young man that was Spiderman. "I'm used to helping the others--we're like a family--and anyway, people who work at a newspaper should stick together, right?"

He nodded and smiled, and with another thanks Peter was off to patrol as Spiderman.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe went into Harry Osborn's room and was glad that thanks to the medication he was out cold. It gave her some time to look him over, assess the situation, and plan the best way not to die of boredom.

She hated hospitals--waking up in the hospital's morgue would do that to you--but she really wanted to help Peter and show him what support he could have if he united with them at the JL, so she closed the door behind her and took a good look at Harry Osborn--or Double G JR--as she knew she'd forever refer to him in her head.

Despite the fact that he was pretty banged up, bruised all over and with his head wrapped up, Harry Osborn was a handsome man. He was the kind of male model that would instantly fall in love with Lana Lang, become obsessed with her, and either die or go insane and have to be placed in Belle Reeve.

_Okay, _maybe that was her bitterness talking.

Sighing, Chloe went to sit on the seat next to the bed and grabbed her cellular, making sure that no nurses were near, before calling Clark's number. "Hey! Can you do me a favor and bring me that book on my bedside table?...A hospital in New York...I'm helping a friend...Just trace my heartbeat--don't pretend you don't do that anyway."

In three seconds Clark was standing in front of her, her book in his hand, raising an eyebrow at Harry Osborn. "Who is he?"

"Long story." Chloe smiled, putting away her cellular and taking her book from him, relaxing in the chair. "Just tell Ollie that I won't be home in a while? I'm doing Peter a favor."

"Parker?" Clark frowned.

"Yeah." Chloe raised a finger to silence Clark's many protests. "I'll call you if I need a ride to Star City."

"You abuse me, Chlo." The Kryptonian smiled before disappearing in a blur of color.

Smiling and shaking her head, Chloe opened her book and began to read.

* * *

The pain in his head as the medication wore off was what woke up Harry later on that night. He blinked, his vision clearing slowly but surely, and for a moment he thought he was dead…and getting his first glimpse of heaven.

Next to his bed, sitting comfortably in the plush seat, sat a woman so beautiful it made his breath catch in his throat. The light of the lamp bounced off of her blonde hair, giving the faint impression of a halo, and her lips were glossed and red, made up into a smirk as her mossy green eyes ran over the sentences in the book she was reading.

A giggle escaped her lips, parting them slightly, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

Harry gnashed his teeth together to silence a moan of appreciation, as he realized that although he was black and blue, injured, and suffering from amnesia, his body was responding quite healthily to her.

She giggled again, in amusement at whatever it was she was reading, and Harry loved the sound.

His dark eyes roamed over her as she continued to read, oblivious to his being awake, and the young man couldn't help but pray to all holy that one of the things he couldn't remember was one short, curvy, utterly gorgeous blonde—--hopefully sex-crazed—--girlfriend.

"Please tell me you're my girlfriend."

She jumped slightly, the book slapping shut with a loud _thud_ as she looked at him in surprise. "You're awake." It was an observation, and she finally smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

_Much better now that I have something nice to look at_, but Harry didn't say that out loud because he just got the feeling she wouldn't take it as a compliment. "My head hurts a bit."

"The pain medication must be wearing off." She observed again, her green gaze burning his face as her eyes wandered over his bandages. "Do you want me to call a nurse?"

"No." He just wanted his question answered. "Are you?"

"A nurse?" She blinked in confusion.

"No." He smiled, she look cute when she was confused. "My girlfriend."

She blinked before a slight blush colored her cheeks and she shook her head, lips curved in a smirk. "No, this is the first time we've met, actually."

Harry frowned, confused. "I don't understand."

"Well, I made a mess of our introductions so that really doesn't surprise me." She put down her book on the side table and gave him her undivided attention, something he quickly discovered he enjoyed very much. "My name is Chloe Sullivan, Peter and I--," she faltered, as if not quite sure what to say. "Let's just say that Peter and I are friends and he asked me to keep an eye on you while he was out."

Harry frowned deeper, not sure why he was so ill at ease with the way _Chloe_ had stumbled over her relationship with Peter. The way she was avoiding his eyes was also suspicious…it was almost as if she was trying to keep the specifics about her relationship with Peter a secret.

Maybe it was because, maybe, Chloe was _more_ than friends with Peter…

…Despite the fact that MJ had come to visit him earlier on with Peter and from what Harry had understood, they were together.

The young man clenched his fist, realizing that maybe Peter wasn't as innocent and angelical as he'd thought. Maybe he was keeping MJ close, and yet playing with Chloe on the side.

That image clashed so horribly with the image Harry had of Peter that he felt his headache growing.

"Hey, are you okay?" In a heartbeat she was standing and leaning over him, hand on his forehead, fingers touching him softly, carefully, as if frightened to hurt him.

Harry took in a lungful of her scent and closed his eyes at how unbelievably _good_ she smelt. It was near…addictive.

"Yeah." He forced out. "My head is killing me though."

"Oh." There was slight hesitation in her voice. "You know, massages to the temples are said to help."

He opened his mouth to tell her that that it didn't work for him--when her fingers touched his temples and she began a slow, soft massage, the headache beginning to disappear immediately, almost as if being sucked into her fingers.

Harry moaned in pleasure at the feeling, and opened his eyes to thank Chloe and tell her how good it felt--when he realized that with this position her cleavage was at eye-level…

…and her flowery body lotion drugged him into closing his eyes and just _inhaling_.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Harry with his eyes closed, Chloe with her hands softly massaging his temples, her smell a narcotic. Harry felt a stab in his gut, a feeling of intense longing, as if the sense of someone taking care of him was a strange one—one he'd always desired.

_God_, he loved the feel of her skin against his.

"How are you feeling?" her soft spoken question caused him to jerk slightly, and feel somewhat sheepish at the realization that he'd been so relaxed he'd started drifting to sleep.

"Better, thanks." Harry tilted his head upwards so he could smile at her face and _not_ her cleavage. "Has anyone ever told you that when you touch them, their pain just goes away? Like magic?"

She pulled her hands from him and smiled nervously. "You don't say." Sitting back down quickly, she looked around the hospital room and then down at her watch.

The smile faded from his lips as he watched her tap her foot anxiously against the tiled floor, obviously wondering where Peter was.

Was she _so_ into Peter?

Harry wondered what it was about Peter that attracted the girls. From the little that he could remember, Peter had always been a geek in high school, and yet he'd gotten MJ--the prettiest girl in high school—the girl that Harry himself had liked at one point…

And now Peter not only had MJ, but he had the beautiful Chloe Sullivan waiting on him as well.

What was Peter doing that Harry wasn't?

Harry knew he was handsome, and he wasn't being vain about it. He just knew that he'd inherited his mother's good looks.

He was also rich.

Girls were supposed to love good looking guys with a lot of money…but apparently he was alone, while Peter Parker had two of the most gorgeous women Harry had ever seen after him.

Resentment for his best friend filled him for a second, and Harry nearly gasped at how _right_ that feeling was. It was as if feeling this anger towards his supposed 'best friend' was something normal, _natural_…but that didn't make any _sense_!

_Great._

Now his headache was coming back again.

"So, Harry," Chloe's voice called him from his dark thoughts and slightly throbbing pain. "When do the doctors think that you'll be able to leave this place and get back home?" She tilted her head, looking at him in interest, the discomfort she'd felt some minutes ago obviously gone. "I've spent so much time in a hospital bed that I know how one can _really_ hate it and only want to be home."

Funny, one would really think that Harry would want to go home, but whenever the rich young man thought about _'home'_, all he came up with was a feeling of empty-loneliness.

"They're thinking about letting me out tomorrow." _Can I see you if they do?_

"Oh, that's great!" She smiled, genuinely, the room seeming to brighten. "What are your plans?"

He paused, realizing that he'd been so busy wanting to get out of the hospital he hadn't really thought of what he'd do once that'd happened. "Well, recuperate my memory is definitely number one on the list."

Her smile fell instantly. "Well, you know, you shouldn't push it. You should just relax and let it all come back on its own."

Peter had told him the exact same thing that morning.

_Obviously_ Peter and Chloe were close if they were paraphrasing each other.

And that resentment Harry couldn't explain, couldn't understand, grew just a little bit more.

Her phone rang and Chloe jerked, looking a little guilty for having her cellular on in the hospital, before flipping open the cover and placing it to her ear. "Sullivan speaking." A smile curved the sides of her lips. "Peter."

Harry tilted his head slightly, watching her, realizing that there was no intimacy in the way she said his name. Chloe wasn't speaking as if to a lover—or to a crush—but still there wasn't that easy-going way that should exist between good friends…

…which she would have to be with Peter for the other man to ask her for a favor like the one she was doing now by keeping him company.

So, obviously, something just wasn't adding up right.

"He's awake." Chloe informed, eyes darting to Harry before returning to her lap. "Yeah, he's fine…no, we were just talking about what he wanted to do once he got out of the hospital tomorrow…get his memory back…yeah…you will?"

Harry had to admit that he really wasn't listening to the conversation anymore, he was watching the blonde intently, trying to read her body language and wondering when he'd become proficient in that sacred art.

She seemed tensed, friendly yet still a little distant, and the way she spoke to Peter—while warm—was clinical--like someone giving a report to a colleague.

This girl was so mysterious it was enough to drive him insane.

He _really_ wanted to see her after tonight!

Chloe frowned at whatever it was that Peter was saying, looking down at her watch. "Normally I wouldn't have a problem, but I don't have a ride back after a certain hour."

"You can stay at my house."

Chloe looked up at him in surprise, completely ignoring Peter. "What?"

Harry was surprised that he'd said that, and yet he sent her what he hoped was a charming smile. "It's not like I'm going to be there, anyway, right? Anyway, it's the least I can do to thank you for being here and keeping me from being bored."

He had a feeling that Peter was going to be out later than he'd planned, and his phone call was to ask Chloe to stay longer. While Harry didn't know _why_ Peter wanted Chloe to look after him, the young man wasn't about to complain at all. The girl was gorgeous, had a smile like the sun, and smelt like rain on flowers.

He really wasn't in a hurry to get rid of her.

_Maybe Pete's trying to hook us up_.

The Osborn smirk he hadn't felt good enough to show since waking up in the hospital some days ago was back on full-force.

He'd always _known_ that Peter was a great friend!

Suddenly, that flame of resentment disappeared deep within him as he smiled up at the conflicted-looking Chloe Sullivan.

"You don't have to do that." And yet she looked like she'd really like to accept the offer.

"Of course I don't." He agreed, smirk still in place. "But I want to."

She smirked back at him, eyes twinkling with amusement before talking to Peter once more. "Okay then, Parker, I'll stay on for as long as you need me to tonight." Mischief darkened her eyes. "Go knock that girl off of her feet."

Harry's smirk turned into a smile.

Yep, definitely no romantic vibe between Chloe and Peter…and while Harry knew he looked horrible while wearing all of these bandages--and was suffering from a concussion and memory loss--he turned his most charming smile on her when she flipped the lid of her cellular shut.

"So, it's just me and you, huh?" He grinned.

* * *

Tonight had just been one of those nights, and Peter was both depressed and in pain--emotionally and physically. He hadn't thought things with MJ were going so badly that she'd break things off with him--and on the night he'd planned on asking her to because _Mrs. Parker_.

Shaking his head, Peter felt guilty on top of everything, because after the disastrous almost-dinner with MJ he'd gone out patrolling again to try and get himself under control, and because of that he'd lost track of time. The next thing he'd known it was three in the morning…

…and Chloe was _still_ waiting on him to relieve her of her post.

Apology on his lips, Peter pushed open the door to Harry's private room, when he blinked, surprised at the scene in front of him once his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness within.

Chloe lay asleep under the sheets of Harry's large hospital bed, her hair a mess of golden waves, her arm flung around his chest over the sheets, her face buried in the curve of Harry's neck.

Harry, for his part, was sleeping on his back, turned slightly towards Chloe, one of his hands tangled in her hair as if he'd fallen asleep while caressing her golden tendrils.

Peter rubbed at his eyes and blinked quickly, wondering what in the _world_ had happened here during the time he was gone.

Harry moaned an order for someone to turn off the light, before he opened his eyes, the cross, angry look on his face turning to confusion as he saw Peter gawking at him, and then his expression turned sheepish and…_embarrassed?_...when he suddenly realized _what_ it was that had Peter looking at them the way he was.

"Hey." Harry's voice was husky with sleep. "You stayed longer than we thought you would."

"I'm sorry…got laid up…?" Peter knew he was stammering and _staring_, but he really couldn't help it. "What exactly happened here?"

Harry smiled, and Peter couldn't help but smile back, hope soaring in his heart that he could very well have his best friend back.

"She fell asleep in that chair waiting for you, and, well, I didn't want her waking up to a sore body." And yet Harry was blushing.

_Blushing_.

Peter smiled mischievously. "So you put her in your bed while she was asleep?"

"I didn't do anything perverted." Harry sounded apologetic and defensive all at the same time. "The nurses weren't exactly happy when they came in for the first round, but I reminded them _who_ owned a good 40 of the shares of this hospital, and they let her stay." He grinned sheepishly again. "I actually thought you were a nurse when you came in."

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. He knew that he should really discourage Harry—should wake up Chloe and take her out of there—but Harry hadn't smiled like that in a long time…and Peter desperately wanted his best friend back.

"I think I'll go home then." Peter announced casually.

Harry's surprised expression turned into a grateful grin, dimples appearing in his cheeks. "Thanks buddy."

Peter left the room, closing the door behind him. He knew that Chloe was going to kill him when he saw her tomorrow to take her to the airport, but maybe if he told her that he wanted to join the JL she mightn't assassinate him.

* * *

Chloe was going to kill Peter Parker.

He. Hadn't. Come.

Using the bathroom in Harry's hospital room, Chloe freshened up, ran her fingers through her hair, and took in a deep breath, going out to grab her bag and book.

She'd called Clark and asked him to wait for her outside of the hospital to take her back to Star City. Ollie was going to kill her for not reporting in last night to tell him that she was going to be staying in New York for the night, but she'd been distracted.

How could she have known that Harry Osborn was a fascinating human being with whom she'd have so many things in common? Or that they'd get along so well?

They'd laughed into the night until she'd finally fallen asleep in the seat--and awoken in the bed, in such a tender, intimate position with her heart against his heart and his face resting against hers…

_Don't even __**think**__ about it_, she warned herself angrily. _He's Double G Jr. NOT someone you want yourself getting involved with emotionally!_

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe wrote a short note on the dedication page of her book and tore it out, placing it under the glass with water on his side table.

"Goodbye, Harry Osborn." She whispered, bending and pressing a kiss to his cheek, angry with herself for admiring how handsome he looked, before rushing out of the hospital room.

* * *

__

I had a great time last night. It was really nice to meet you. Good luck.

Harry looked out of the large windows in his large, empty home. Other than his butler, Bernard, there wasn't anything that filled with him warmth about this place, yet he'd remained optimistic while Peter was here, but as soon as his friend left, Harry had pulled out the small note he'd found after waking up alone in the hospital that morning.

Why had she just left like that?

And why had Peter looked so surprised that she was gone?

And, now that Harry was asking himself questions…why wasn't Peter sure that he would be able to get into contact with Chloe again—or exactly where she was?

Weren't they friends?

Or did Peter know where Chloe was and wasn't telling him?

Sighing, Harry clutched the note in his hand and looked out at the city below, wondering if Chloe was wandering down those very streets at that moment.

"Bernard?"

"Yes sir?" Bernard asked, appearing from the next room.

"I need you to find someone for me." Harry announced, back to his butler, eyes searching the streets below.

* * *

Well, I want to do two or three more oneshots in this little 'universe' following different parts of Spiderman3 in which they have a chlarry interaction and attraction…and romance? smiles Review!


End file.
